Mountain Top Memories
by Aquatic Decendants
Summary: I do not own Voltron. This is how I imagined Texas and Keith's life to be.


**I do not own Voltron. That is Netflix and Dreamworks. I simply do not have that big of imagination.**

"C'mon Poppa! Hurry up!" Keith called from a couple of rocks above Texas, who was carefully strapping his coat around his waist.

"Hold on! Hold on, I'm comin'," Texas called back at his son. "Be careful now, it's pretty high."

"Yeah, yeah," Keith nodded his head. "But the sunset isn't gonna wait forever!"

Keith was only four but was quite optimistic about climbing this tall mountain. He's been pulling and complaining every time they stalled on land. As soon as they started to follow the trail up, Keith was the one stalling. Asking all sorts of questions like ' _is that flower dangerous_ ' or ' _is there any poison ivy nearby_ '. To some kids, these lectures were boring and unwanted. But Keith always wanted to know more about his surroundings. With that little boy hopping around and clambering up rocks at such a speed, Texas was afraid he might slip and fall.

But they kept moving, almost at the top.

Texas could already see the sun rays peeking from over the top and it just made Keith more excited. "Come on Pop!"

"Hold your horses now, we got plenty of time from here!" Texas called back. Don't get him wrong, he _was_ excited. It's been a few years since he climbed this trail. Last time he did was with Krolia, Keith's mother. It was nice to know they shared the same enthusiasm. "And be careful, son! I don't want ya tripping on any of these rocks!"

"I know! I'll be fine!"

They climbed up the rocky mountain trail for five more minutes before they reached the top. Keith was hopping about waiting by the edge. "C'mon Pop!"

"I know, I know," Texas said, clambering up the last rock. He took Keith's hand and led him to the middle of the open field atop the mountain. The sun was setting before them. An orange light shedding onto the dry long grass and healthy trees. Keith and Texas stood in the middle of a sandy walkway, watching just close enough to the sunset without hurting their eyes.

Keith's indigo eyes shone with excitement and wonder, his mouth just slightly ajar. "This is so cool," he whispered beside his father.

Texas smiled down at his son before focusing on the landscape again. "It really is, isn't it?"

"We're gonna come back again one day, right!?" Keith asked, smiling up at him.

Texas laughed, "Hold on now, we didn't even get down yet. And no racing. I don't want you to get hurt."

Keith pouted but nodded his head. "Okay, no racing. Only when we're close to the ground." Texas chuckled and ruffled Keith's hair, who pulled away with a short laugh. "Poppa!"

Texas picked Keith up onto his back, leaving the four-year-old laughing in delight. "Let's head down. We don't want to retreat at dark?"

"Why not?" Keith asked.

Texas laughed. "That's when all sorts of creatures come out to snatch unknown wanderers. Like aliens?"

Keith laughed. "It's just spiders and snakes, a lot of those come by our house. They won't snatch us unless we bother them."

Texas nodded and started to walk down the path. "You are very smart, aren't ya, kiddo?"

Keith giggled and continued, "And aliens live in outer space, Pop. What will one be doing out here in the mountains?"

Texas thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, yeah, I suppose you're right." He let Keith back onto his feet and helped him down a large rock. "Besides, we're gonna go stop for food somewhere. So let's get movin'."

That seemed to make Keith excited. "Then let's go!"

He slid down another rock and maneuvered down the rest of the trail. Texas chuckled to himself before following his son down the trail

XXXX

After an alien invasion on Earth, the trail was harder to climb. More rocks and obstacles fell in the easier path of years ago. Shiro and his mother didn't want him exploring after the "Robeast" incident since he got quite beat up from the crash landing, but they accepted defeat when Krolia offered to accompany him up the mountain. So, yeah he could've teleported up there with _Cosmo_ , but where is the fun in that?

Cosmo and his mother were a little while behind him, climbing up and watching his every step in case he tripped. Keith hated the attention. He wasn't four years old anymore, he could handle himself! But he just ignored it and kept on going.

His legs still hurt from the crash but the Garrison doctors told him that it was okay to walk again. And this seemed like the ideal test. So far, he managed. He could see the orange rays of sunshine over the golden hill and felt that old bubbling excitement from sixteen years ago. He hoisted himself up on another rock before looking down. Krolia wasn't far down and neither was Cosmo. If anything he went sailing over his head onto the other one.

Keith glared at the cosmic wolf, "Showoff."

Cosmo simply whined and clambered up the rest of the way. "Keep moving, Keith," Krolia said from behind him. He startled slightly before smiling down at her and continuing the path.

"Sorry," he said. "Cosmo here is just being a bit of a poser."

Krolia chuckled slightly and continued on the path along with them. As they got up there, Keith was hit with a strong jolt of deja-vu. He remembered instantly how his father pulled him along the walkway, how he loved to observe the high surroundings.

The sun was still shedding that bright orange light, glimmering off the wet trees from the rain last night. Krolia and Cosmo walked up beside them. His mother set a hand on his shoulder was a small smile, "I remember when your father took me up here. One of the greatest experiences of my life."

Keith smiled at her, "Yeah. He would always give me small lectures on the plants on our way up. That's mostly on me though."

Cosmo seemed to grow jealous of the varying affection, as he nudged Keith's left hand with his snout. Keith looked down at the wolf, it's blue fur was brighter than usual. He stroked the dog's head before looking back at the sun.

 _I miss you Pop_.

 **So, I was thinking about Texas Kogane and I was like, why the heck not!? And wrote this little short. Tell me if you like it!**


End file.
